grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Menken
’s movie Home on the Range]] Alan Irwin Menken (b. July 22nd 1949) is an Academy Award-winning composer famous for writing songs from Disney movies such as The Little Mermaid & Beauty & the Beast. Menken also wrote the music for the 1982 musical Little Shop of Horrors, which was adapted into a feature film directed by FRANK OZ in 1986. Early in his career, Menken was a piano accompanist for Northern Calloway before composing for SESAME STREET around the 21st season. His SESAME STREET songwriting credits include the songs "[[Grouchelot|'GROUCH'elot]]", as well as "[[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It’s Gonna Get DIRTY Again]]", "What is Friend?", "Martian Family (Yip Yip Song)" & "Todos un Pueblo" Menken says of his time on the STREET, "It was pathetic money, but it still had some prestige to it. It was on the air & I was getting some royalties."[[w:c:muppet:Street Gang|'STREET''' Gang]]'' p. 269 Menken & longtime collaborator Howard Ashman also wrote the song "[[w:c:muppet:Wonderful Ways to Say No|Wonderful Ways to Say NO]]" for the 1990 animated TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. The song was performed by an all-star cast of characters, including [[w:c:muppet:Baby Kermit|Baby KERMIT]], [[w:c:muppet:Baby Piggy|Baby PIGGY]], & [[w:c:muppet:Baby Gonzo|Baby GONZO]]. ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits File:Barbra the Barber.jpg|"Barbra the Barber" File:Finding Your Way Around.jpg|"Finding Your Way Around" File:Grouchelot.jpg|"[[Grouchelot|'GROUCH'elot]]"|link=Grouchelot File:2776 03a.jpg|"Grumble Grumble"|link=Grumble Grumble File:Block Party.jpg|"Here In My Neighborhood" File:3033 c.jpg|"[[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It’s Gonna Get DIRTY Again]]"|link=It's Gonna Get Dirty Again File:3164 z c.jpg|"Martian Family (Yip Yip Song)" File:Monster Up & Down.jpg|"Monster Up & Down" File:Pond Full of Fish.jpg|"Pond Full of Fish" File:2687 n.jpg|"A Sibling" File:2893 h.jpg|"Surprise (Menken)" File:That Indiana Farm Where I Was Born.jpg|"That Indiana Farm Where I Was Born" File:2759 j.jpg|"Todos un Pueblo" File:What Is Friend Original.jpg|"What is Friend?" File:Block Party.jpg|"Win Or Lose" File:Without People.jpg|"Without People" File:Allstars wall new.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Wonderful Ways to Say No|Wonderful Ways to Say NO]]" *"Six of One"CTW Archives (Season 10, Gordon & Susan)Personal communication via Scott Hanson & SESAME Workshop *"Without People" (Season 10, BIG BIRD) *"I Wish I Could Tell When to Ring This Bell" (Season 13, Telly & Gordon) *"The Muscle Song" (Season 13, BRUNO, Gordon, OSCAR) *"Blow Like the Wind" (Season 14, Olivia) *"Up & Down" (Season 21, chickens) *"Snuffle Friends" (Season 21, Snuffy, Alice, Gordon, Miles) *"Thinking of You" (Season 21, Maria, Luis, Gabi) *A song by Count von Count about how he is unable to say the "w" sound.Alan Menken on [[w:c:muppet:SiriusXM Satellite Radio|''Seth'' Speaks on SiriusXM]], May 4, 2018. References *In the Dinosaurs episode "Honey, I Miss the Kids", Baby Sinclair watches "Little Underwater Girl" on TV. A trio of lobsters sing "Under the Water" a spoof of Ashman & Menken’s song "Under the Sea." Videos [[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It’s Gonna Get DIRTY Again]] File:Sesame Street - "It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" File:"Sesame Street" - "It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" Proof See also *Alan Menken on Internet Broadway Database *Alan Menken on Internet Movie Database *Alan Menken on the Muppet Wiki *Alan Menken for the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Articles Menken, Alan Menken, Alan Category:Pages Category:A